


【授翻/奇异铁】How We Came To Be Here/何如走来

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Tony Stark, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, IronStrange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Scars, Top Stephen Strange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark想到了很多事情：已知宇宙的终结，他的朋友们一次一次又一次地死去只余下他孤身一人的画面。他想到了伤疤，想到了痛苦，想到了失去……然而此刻，或许还有更多值得他去想的事情。一个人……他们或许能够暂且忘却那些可怕的孤独，并让这个世界为彼此而静止……只是那么一会儿……





	【授翻/奇异铁】How We Came To Be Here/何如走来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How We Came To Be Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706215) by [EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12). 

> 呀姑娘们提要总结得很糟糕，所以非常感谢你们看了这个一眼！  
一如既往希望你们喜欢！请让我知道你们怎么想的！

他不确定他们到底是如何走到的这一步。如果真有什么原因，真的，或许这只是Stephen在泰坦星上展望的不可避免的未来之一的产物。他想过，但不敢问，这是否是Stephen确然看到过的一幕。他想那并不重要，即便在那一刻这个亲吻了自己的男人只是出于某种为了保护宇宙安全的义务而那么做的，他也不会觉得失望或是让这一刻变得毫无意义。

Stephen的唇就和他的胡子一样柔软，以一种绝望的姿态倾斜着向Tony自己的唇倾轧下来，Stephen尝起来就像是Tony承诺过不再喝了的威士忌酒的苦涩与那之后他开始在橱柜里为对方留好的接骨木茶混合起来的滋味。他将手指缠上Stephen两侧卷起的头发，将那张脸庞贴近自己的，一边分开唇瓣一边将手伸到身后将门牢牢锁住，以免有任何深夜来访的客人，其中就包括蜘蛛侠——打断这个时刻。

他们最终分离开来，Stephen的呼吸温暖地喷薄在他的脸上，在他耳边听起来沉重而响亮。Tony微微向后扬起头，Stephen的眼睛被房间里各种小玩意儿发出的微弱光芒映照得闪闪发亮。“你确定吗，Tony？”

他抬手伸到Stephen的脸上，拇指沿着对方脸颊上的一道伤痕抚过，尽管这伤痕已经恢复了好几周了。他想说不，他不确定。他想诉说那一刻自己感受到的每一份不安全感，他的生活，他的选择，他的身体乃至他的思绪；但他没有。“你呢？”他反问道。

“如果不是，我会离开。” Stephen温柔地回答，但却是笑着举起了他戴着手套的手，仿佛要向人炫耀下他的悬戒，能让他画出从一处到另一处的传送门——就像将他带到这里来的那个传送门一般；就像直到今晚为止，每晚都将他带进又带出这场你来我往的谈话而今终于要告一段落的那个传送门一般。

Tony犹豫了一下，不太确定接下来该怎么办；于是他伸手拉住了Stephen的手套，摘掉了戒指，然后缓缓地将手套从他手指上取了下来。他还刚取到一半Stephen的唇就又贴上了他，用力地亲吻着，张着嘴，充满了情欲，而戴着的手套在手掌上凭空消失了。Tony能感觉到胃里的刺痛，他知道为什么，感觉到背上没了依靠的不安感觉，但他也无法阻止这个吻，他听到了Stephen的斗篷在肩上轻柔地打开的声音，任由自己被推回了门口。

这回是Stephen断开了彼此之间的吻，随即又飞快地用嘴唇亲上了Tony的下颌，在那里吮下足以留下淤痕的吻。Tony模模糊糊地想着不知道明天早上会不会有淤青；不知道会不会被人发现这个呢。

他再次伸手去握Stephen的手，手套已经又重新戴在了对方修长的手指上。“我能将这些从你身上摘掉吗？”他问道。当Stephen的唇在他颈上脉搏上方停下的时候他立刻希望自己没那么问了。Stephen后退了一些，没有看Tony，只是低头看了一眼自己的手，然后闭上了眼睛。

“好。”他说着，Tony小心翼翼地动作，似乎比他这一生中做过的任何事情都更加小心翼翼，将厚厚的布料扯走，将Stephen的悬戒塞进了法师腰带上诸多口袋之中的一个。最后，仿佛在听完了自己整整一辈子的呼吸之后，手套脱落了下来，到了他手中。他将手伸向Stephen，感觉到男人的手指颤抖着，传递到了Tony自己手上。Stephen的手指比Tony自己的要修长纤细许多；此刻在努力伸直，但还是颤抖着握住了Tony的。Tony轻轻地转动，将手指穿进Stephen 的指间，将彼此的手放下到一边，仿佛在跳舞一般。两只手贴得是那么近，以至于他能感觉到Stephen艺术品一般的手指在指间冰冷的重量，压在了他的反应堆上，挥之不去。

“嘿。”Stephen说。他只是抬头望了对方一眼，手依旧握着。

“嘿。”Tony笑笑，伸出手，一丝不苟地摘掉了Stephen另一只手套。这一回他吻了吻掌心中的手。

“我——”但无论Stephen想说的是什么，都会融化在口中了；因为Tony用轻柔的吻吻上了他的手指。

“我想这是我第一次让你停止开口，Doc。”

“唯一一次。” Stephen回答道，实际上是在微笑着俯视Tony，Tony抓住机会攥着这个人长袍的两端将他拉进了另一个吻中，一得到回应便将两人朝房间中央的床上推了过去。他感觉此刻一双手放在了自己衣服上，拨开了他的夹克外套，他一边亲吻着一边耸肩将重量甩到了地上，这是明早要处理的其他问题了。

他能感觉到自己的身体终于开始全然投入这一切，因为他生命里的焦虑、疑惑与罪恶感都燃起了一种熟悉的疼痛，但这感觉并非只是简单的欲望，也不是他与Stephen Strange建立起某种奇怪关系——一夜情的顶峰，而是另一种比这更为宏大的东西的开端。他不只是要Stephen Strange。他需要他。

他感觉Stephen停了下来，或许是因为这个人将后背撞到了床上；第三轮亲吻终于以裤子里变得沉甸甸而告终——Tony前倾身子，头靠在对方肩上，将手伸进厚厚的束腰外衣底下，并不确定该怎么解开这个。“你怎么把这些脱掉的？”他问道，用熟悉的讽刺隐藏起了自己的不确定。

“魔法。”Stephen回答。Tony忍不住笑了出来，直到手中的料子从中间散开，露出了Stephen的胸膛。

“好吧。”他呼吸着，此刻注意力全都集中在了Stephen的身体上，忽略了如今魔法几乎已经也成了他生活里所有存在的一部分，从中也包括了他的爱情。这是他从未料想过的命运。他将Stephen推了回去直到男人靠到了床上，坐在那里向后挪了挪，直到他自己也爬上了床，用膝盖撑在Stephen两侧将对方钉在了那儿。和自己一样，他能感觉到Stephen越来越兴奋；后者已经将肩膀上的织物遣走了。

Tony将手覆在那一大片肌肤上，感受着胸膛下绷紧肌肉，感受着男人瘦削的身体贴在自己手中，感受着那些累累的淤青、伤痕与灼痕，还有些不甚明显的疤痕。他回忆起了Stephen告诉他第一次使用时间宝石的事情。这个人为了保护地球而死了多少次？那些不可知的经历留下了怎样的伤痕？这个念头灼灼燃烧，让Tony悉数着自己因为活下来而感到负罪的次数，感到口干舌燥。他想知道彼此的数字是否是接近的。

“魔法也能把我的衬衫弄没吗？”他低头望进Stephen的眼睛，在黑暗中眨了眨自己的眼睛，适应了环境。“我保证自己看起来没有你想象的那么糟。” 他眨了眨眼睛，不仅为了自己，也为了身下的男人能放松些心情，让气氛变得不那么紧张。但Stephen只是抿了抿唇，抿成了一条细线。

“我想亲自来脱。”他说着，伸出一只颤抖的手，花了一会儿工夫用手指缠住纽扣之间的布料，然后攥住了第一颗扣子。“我想那不可能做到。”他笑着呼出一口气，“怀念这种事情多奇怪啊。”

Tony吞咽了一口，Stephen没有看他，脸上只有自嘲的笑容。Tony闭上了眼睛，缓缓吐气，然后举起手，用自己的手指解开了第一颗纽扣。然后第二颗。然后第三颗。Stephen全神贯注地盯着他的肌肤，等待着，男人将布料从肩头褪下，向前推去。然后Tony重新睁开了眼睛——因为Stephen将手覆在了他的胸膛上，那里是反应堆曾经在的地方——Stephen覆住了那里巨大的伤痕。

“人们觉得我们都碎了。”Tony说着，低头望着自己胸前颤抖的手。

“人们的假设是不对的。”

Tony咧嘴笑了，是真正的笑，因为他找到了初见Stephen时将他吸引到对方身上的东西。敏锐的智慧。些许的自负。真的像极了他自己。或许这就是一切原因所在。

他将手滑过Stephen的胸口，一直朝皮带扣摸索去。灵巧的手指飞快地解开了扣环，一下子将腰带抽了出来丢到了一边，然后将手覆在Stephen的大腿上，轻轻挤了挤裤子薄薄的织物，然后Tony退后站起来，将裤子从Stephen臀上脱了下来。

“你对这部分真的很没耐心。”Stephen靠在自己肘上看着Tony完成脱掉他衣服的步骤。

“事实上一反常态地很有耐心。”Tony一边回答一边将裤子和简单到出乎意料的平角内裤扔到了Stephen的外衣也在的地板上的某个角落。他爬回倒床上，脑海中闪过了一百个念头。不幸的是，大多数都是关于死亡、痛苦、疾病与复仇者有关，但这些都渐渐被饥渴的思绪所取代，一如此刻占据了他思绪的这个人一般。他在Stephen两腿中挪了挪，一手沿着他的大腿抚摸，另一只在V字型的臀沟逡巡，Tony的手指每动一动，都能明显感觉到对方的勃起越来越硬了。

他朝Stephen眨了眨眼睛，后者此刻已经瞳孔大张；然后他俯身用嘴含住了Stephen，身下的人猛地喘了一口气，不由自主抽搐了一下。Tony一边用嘴抚慰着他，一边以缓慢的节奏移动着手和嘴。他几乎想后退一些然后用典型风格调侃两句了，但他现在做不到。Stephen的双手此刻活动范围有限，但愉悦地攥着床单微微蜷曲起来，他在Tony将他深深吞进口中的时候闭上了眼睛。让人感觉愉悦，这很好，这让Tony不需要担心某人的生命或是幸福，不需要担心人们对自己的看法，只需要让彼此感觉良好就好了。

“Tony，”Stephen喘息着说，“停下。”他立刻就停了下来，然后意识到对方并不是想停下，而只是不想这么快就结束。他得意地笑了，站起来，感觉自己的勃起正不舒服地挤压着裤子。

Stephen一动不动就解开了Tony的腰带和裤子，裤腿从他腿上滑了下来摊成一堆，Tony还没来得及将短裤从屁股上褪下Stephen就压在了Tony的身上，将他拉进了一个更深的吻，沉甸甸的勃起顶在彼此之间。这个吻激烈得令人震惊，因为Tony的双手被魔法固住了（Tony有那么一点因为这个想法而更兴奋了），靠在背上滑了下来，臀部被牢牢地扯向了Stephen。当勃起抵到他臀上的时候Tony猛抽了一口气。

然后那些手指放在了他的腰间，捏着布料沿着他的腿剥了下来，另一只手托住了Tony的阴茎。这让Tony从吻中抽离开来，将额头埋进了Stephen的肩头。“你想怎么做？”Setphen说道，调子轻得在Tony耳边几不可闻。有趣的问题。他吻了吻Stephen的脖子，然后锁骨，用鼻子蹭了蹭那里的肌肤。

“你想怎么要我？”他反问道，希望这个回答足够；回答变成了一声轻柔的呻吟，因为Stephen用拇指打着圈摩挲过了他的阴茎的顶端。

“要遍我能亲你的地方。”这就是答案。他最后吻了吻Stephen的肩膀，有些不情愿地起身到床头柜那里，然后回到Stephen身边将那些东西塞进对方手里，再次吻上对方的唇。Stephen的舌头撬开了他的唇，他们回到了床上，Tony倒在床垫上，埋进了枕头里；Stephen在他两腿间移动，亲吻着他的胸口，用手指致力于将Tony打开。

Tony将一只手插进了浓密的深色头发，彻底弄乱了对方精心打造的风格，就那么享受着Stephen的手指与嘴唇配合着律动的感觉，当手指追索着找到了他的前列腺时，Tony克制着想要握住自己的冲动，这让他将臀部从床上抬了起来。他闭上了眼睛，让自己彻底沉溺其中直到浑身都在饥渴地渴望得到更多，渴望让某些粗暴的东西来减轻下这种痛苦，缓慢的动作丝毫无法让他减轻的这种痛苦，渴望暂时失去理智。然后一张嘴落在他的唇角，手指还在他的身体里按压着，过了一会儿，他听到安全套被撕开的声音。“你准备好了吗，Tony？”

“是的。”他喘息着，感觉Stephen抵在身上，缓缓送入他的身体，一双胳膊环在他的肩胛骨上，第一次是一记温柔的戳刺。然后他们又吻在一起，缓缓在床上律动，Stephen很清楚地明白他在那一刻需要的是什么。或许这个人已经见过这一刻了；或许这个人知道什么能够最终治愈Tony Stark。无论如何，这种感觉都不可思议，让Tony胸中充满了轻盈的喜悦。

“摸摸你自己。”Stephen用严厉的低语对他说着，显然此刻正在努力控制他自己；Tony将一只手滑到彼此身体之间，慢慢握住了自己的阴茎，一边低头看着Stephen慢慢地、用力在自己两腿间抽送，直至埋进他的身体。他向后仰起头，在每一道恰到好处的完美戳刺或是碾过他身体的时候发出低低的呻吟，闭上了眼睛。Stephen在他颈上脉搏的地方吮下一个个满怀爱意的亲吻，一边加快节奏，一边用舌头舔舐过Tony的胸膛和乳头，动作越来越快，进得越来越深，让Tony忘却了他们没有在一起的时候是什么感觉。

“Stephen。”他喊着，完全清楚伴着鼻息的喊声令这听起来更像是饥渴的呻吟。

“Tony。”回答他的是另一次深入的抽送，让他又一次攥紧了Stephen的头发，扯过对方再次亲吻。

仿佛就是那一瞬，彼此唇舌紧紧交融，试图竭力地亲吻着将两人推过那个边缘，Stephen用力而快速地抽送着，将臀部推向Tony，Tony在彼此口中喘息着，在越来越接近高潮的时刻绝望地扭动着双手。

他还有更多的话想说，但已经无法言语，因为他的大脑都融化了，仿佛自己从手指中溢出，流淌在了自己和Stephen的肚子上；对方在几秒钟之后也呻吟着将前额抵在Tony的肩头，在高潮结束回到地表之后剧烈喘息着，让Tony觉得在那一刻他或许想到了任何超出那一刻的感受。

Tony并没怎么移动，Stephen从他身上退开，松开了他的双手，将套子打上结，把毛巾丢到浴室门附近的架子上。清理干净之后，Tony靠着枕头，觉得Stephen又要离开了；但男人只是俯身看着他。

“晚上圣所有Wong在。”他温柔地说着，望着Tony身边空空如也的地方，扬起了眉毛。

“完美。我觉得让Wong来保护地球不受神秘威胁的影响更安全些。”Tony眨了眨眼，拍拍身边的床。他等着Stephen去捡起衣服或是手套，因为对方的手又颤抖了起来；但是Stephen并没有，而是爬到了Tony身边的床上，赤裸着身子。他碰触到了柔软的肌肤。

Stephen转过身来，面朝着他，彼此都久久无言，也没有碰触，或是做什么。睡觉仿佛这辈子第一次开始变得十分引人。Tony胸中涌起了一股希望，今晚或许不会做噩梦了。今晚会有一个美梦，抑或是根本无梦。他终于能睡着，消灭掉黑眼圈了。

“我爱你。”Stephen的声音将他从沉思中打破。Tony眨眨眼，知道自己皱起了眉头，尽管他无法确切诉说此时此刻的感受。“实际上，我已经爱你很久了。”

Stephen说话的样子似乎并不期待任何回应，仿佛对Tony唯一的期待就是翻过身去睡觉，将他的话留在中途，并不索取。Tony想要告诉他，自己永远不会伤害他的，永远不会那么做。他伸手到彼此之间，那里放着Stephen颤抖的手。他们的手指再次交握，紧贴着Tony的胸口。“我也爱你。”他说着，Stephen笑了。

Tony闭上了眼睛，不再去想他们是如何走到这一步的了。他终于意识到自己找到了答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 你就是答案。


End file.
